The present invention relates to a noise removing circuit which removes noise digitally in a digital signal receiving circuit.
In case of receiving binary data of logic "1" and "0", a noise removing circuit is used for removing noise which gets mixed into the data during transmission. However, noise less than a predetermined time duration cannot be surely removed by conventional art.